


Picnics

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other, Picnics, give him snack, let the boy eat what he wants, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 4. PicnicsBarkspawn found the tasty treats Morrigan had left for him in her bag :)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 6





	Picnics

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in game dialogue, just some of my added flavor, but I give myself a pass because I am tiiired. Plus Morrigan and Barkspawn are cute so everyone wins.

"I know it was you rooting in my pack, mongrel." The witch of the wilds called out to the war hound. Barkspawn tilted his head and whined innocently, giving Morrigan big, sad puppy eyes. "Who else? Alistair? He's a likely suspect, I admit, but no." Morrigan crossed her arms and Barkspawn knew he was caught. The poor dog was so hungry and all the herbs and plants in Morrigan's bag smelled delicious. How was a growing pup supposed to not be tempted? He was so hungry at the time and thought he smelled a picnic. Barkspawn thought she wanted him to find it, why else make it smell so good? Of course she did put her pack into her tent. Hidden in her bed roll. Tightly bound, which had made it so very difficult for Barkspawn to not completely tear it to shreds. He only ripped the bag a little and he should have been given pats for that but Morrigan's scowl told him she didn't appreciate his gentle touch. 

Barkspawn bowed his head in shame to avoid Morrigan's icy stare. Morrigan hummed thoughtfully, "I noticed you avoided the hemlock." Barkspawn perked up at the praise and barked happily. "Yes, yes, very clever. Next time I will disguise it more carefully." A wicked smirk played across her face, Barkspawn quickly quieted down and looked up to the witch with sad eyes.

Then Barkspawn's nose picked up a most delicious smell coming from Morrigan's pocket, his tail started to wag vigorously. Barkspawn knew _that_ smell very well. Warm buttery biscuit, Barkspawn licked his chops and whined pleadingly. Morrigan's smirk faded into a frown once more, "Do not even try it! I would not give you a biscuit had I one." Barkspawn whined louder and made the biggest saddest eyes he'd ever made. Morrigan's brows were furrowed but her eyes softened. "Oh... very well." Morrigan sighed, slipping the hidden biscuit out of her pocket and crouching down to meet Barkspawn. She offered him the morsel but before Barkspawn could take a bite Morrigan snatched it away, "But tell no one. Do you understand?" Barkspawn gave an affirmative bark and wiggled his body excitedly for the treat. Satisfied with his answer, Morrigan once again offered the biscuit and let Barkspawn eat it from her hand. "Fool dog." Morrigan whispered affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how Morrigan tries to act like she doesn't love Barkspawn.  
> I'm on to you, sneaky witch thief!


End file.
